Blue and Red Make Purple
by JoeiMarie
Summary: Isa seems to always cleaning up Lea's messes, even as Saix. Rated M to be safe, just for cussing.


A/N Hi! Joei here with a random one shot to convey some feels I have right now about Lea and Isa. It can be seen as a slash fic if you want it to, but I wrote solely thinking of their friendship. Enjoy! Review please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I don't think I could pass for Nomura..

"QUIT CHEATING YOU ASSHAT!"

"I'm not cheating, you just suck." The bluenette responds calmly to the red-head's outburst.

"What do you mean you aren't cheating?! NO ONE CAN HIT THREE ZOMBIES WITH ONE BULLET!"

"Like I said, you just suck." Isa said smirking as Lea died for the fifth time this session. "I always have to revive your dead ass too." It never failed, whenever the two of them turn on Call of Duty, Lea always fails. As Isa is reviving Lea, he fails to notice that a horde of zombies got through a barricade. Isa swore under his breath as his virtual character was killed, and he listened to Lea rant.

"FUCKING HELL ISA! WHY DO WE SUCK SO BAD AT THIS GAME?!"

"I've made it to Day 20 by myself. Together, we haven't made it past Day 5." The blunette said standing up and stretching.

"Well quit cheating." Lea said blatantly. Isa knew arguing with the red-head was pointless, so he opted for silence and began to pick up the junk food they had gotten out. Lea leaned back against the couch putting his arms behind his head and said, "Come on, say something!" Isa stayed silent while putting the chips back in the cupboard. Lea sighed, "How did you get so good with the silent treatment?"

Isa put the soda in the fridge and smiled at Lea, "Well, I spent the first few years of our friendship arguing with you, I finally realized that giving you the silent treatment guarantees my win." The bluenette said cheekily.

Lea smiled at his friend, "Fair enough!" He got off the couch and said, "It's getting late, I should head home."

"And leave me with the rest of this mess?" Isa said raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the pile of junk food that still littered the coffee table, and the video games that Lea had adorned the floor with while trying to decide what they should play.

Lea was already at the door, he winked one of his emerald eyes at Isa as he crossed the threshold, and then he was gone. Isa shook his head and began to clean up Lea's video game mess. _Why do I always end up picking up your messes Lea?_ Isa thought. He smiled, he always picked up Lea's messes, ever since kindergarten. They were told NOT to mix the paints, what does Lea do? Mix the paints. Isa smiled even wider at the memory.

_XxXxXxX_

_ "Isa look!" The quiet blunette turned towards his rambunctious red-headed friend. "I made purple!" Lea said excitedly, his small red spikes bouncing up and down in time with his hops. In Lea's hands was a container of what used to be blue paint, but now had purple and red swirls from Lea mixing globs of blue in it._

_ Isa takes the container of paint from the red-head. "Lea! We weren't supposed to mix the paints. And your mom said if got into time-out one more time you couldn't sleep over this weekend!" Isa whispered fiercely._

_Just then the teacher walks over to them, "How's everything here boys?" She notices the mixed container of paint. "Lea! Did you mix the paints?" The teacher automatically assumes it was Lea who made trouble, Isa always listens._

_Before Lea can say anything, Isa intervened, "It wasn't Lea Miss, I did it, the purple you had wasn't right for the picture I'm painting." He said matter-of-factly. _

_The teacher stares at Isa for a while, then laughs ruffling his hair saying, "Well aren't you clever!"_

_XxXxXxX_

Isa laughed remembering the incident, since then, Isa always picked up Lea's messes, he didn't mind, because of his diligence, people always believed whatever lie he gave them and never gave it a second thought. It was a simple pattern that Isa easily adopted and cherished.

Isa finished picking up the mess and sat on the couch. He leaned back, arms behind his head, reveling in his simple life.

_XxXxXxX_

Axel leaned against his headboard with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, his red spikes drooping slightly from the shower he just had. He had come back covered in sand from an impossible mission in Agrabah, and snapped at anyone he saw in the hall. After showering, he had put on a pair of sweats and sat in his bed as he was now. He was just relaxing when he heard someone open his door and invite themselves in. He cracked an emerald eye open and saw Saix standing next to his bed with his arms crossed. "You failed to report in." The bluenette said simply.

Axel groaned, "I'll write a full report for you tomorrow okay? The mission you sent me on was exhausting."

"Superior wants your report now."

"Well tell _Superior_ he can fuck himself now." Axel spat staring at Saix's golden eyes that were once a beautiful shad of jade. He hated how easily Xemnas had trained Is- no _Saix_ like an obedient dog.

Saix shook his head, his long blue hair flowing with the movement and said, "He expects a full report from you on his desk by 8:00, as he does every other member."

Axel looked at the clock, it was 7:45. No way was that happening. So he simply resumed his laid-back position and shut his eyes. Saix stood silent for a few moments, then said, "If he doesn't receive the report, he will punish you as he sees fit." Axel stayed silent. "No response?" Silence. "Axel, this isn't a game." The bluenette whispered fiercely." After a few moments of nothing but silence, Saix gave up. "Fine, I see how it is. Since when did you get so good at the silence treatment?" Axel opened his eyes to see his "friend" leave.

After a few moments of lonely silence, he said, to no one in particular, "I had the best teacher."

_XxXxXxX_

Saix was in Xemnas' office going over reports with the silver-haired man. He twiddled his thumbs as the Superior ruffled through reports. "Mmm. That's unusual, send Luxord on a recon mission tomorrow in this new world Xigbar discovered, it sounds like it could have use to us."

Saix nodded, "Of course Superior."

"Now, where is Axel's report?" Saix panicked silently as he looked at the clock, it was already 8:45.

Saix mentally groaned as he thought about what would come next. "He came back from his mission exhausted Superior, I told him he could turn in his report tomorrow."

"Who said you could do that?" Xemnas said with a false calm.

Saix put his hands in his lap as they started to shake. "I thought it would be alright, Superior, seeing as his mind was run-down, he could not have given a proficient report." Anyone else would believe that small lie, anyone else would have nodded, and even praised him on such good thinking, but not Xemnas, he expected nothing but perfection from Saix, and he punished the bluenette when he didn't meet those perfect standards.

"What set him aside from others who came back from their missions equally exhausted? Mmm?" Saix flinched as Xemnas stood. He opted for silence and looked down. Then came the hit. "You shouldn't play favorites." Saix shuddered at the double meaning. Any outsider listening would have assumed Xemnas meant he shouldn't pick Axel over other Organization members, but Saix knew the silver-haired man meant that he shouldn't pick Axel over_ him_, Xemnas.

_XxXxXxX_

Saix lay on the floor of the office bruised and bloody after Xemnas had finished punishing him, as the silver-haired man walked out, all he said was, "Clean yourself up and heal yourself before you leave here." Then he left Saix alone, his right eye purple, his blue hair stained with red with blood from a hit to the head. The blood swirled itself into the blue locks greedily, and in some place it was so heavy that it looked purple.

Saix shuddered as his body throbbed with pain, he thought to himself, _Why do I always clean up your messes Lea?_


End file.
